


Heroes

by AliceSweeney



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Death, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSweeney/pseuds/AliceSweeney
Summary: What happens when Ladybug and Chat Noir can't save everyone?





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if everyone couldn't be saved

Paris’s hero was in shambles. This time, now that everything was done, she did not feel like a hero. 

Ladybug glared out at the reporters, at a specific reporter as she seethed, “Alya, you could have been killed! What were you thinking? I cannot bring back the dead!” 

Before she could march over to Alya, Chat gently placed a hand on her shoulder as he suggested, “My lady, you should get going. Your miraculous is running out of time. I think Alya may have learned this time. Since I just recharged, I can make sure everything is taken care of here.” 

Ladybug took one last look at Alya before nodding in defeat, “Alright Chat, see you tomorrow at patrol.” 

Marinette sighed as she slowly walked into the bakery, her brain was trying to come up with an excuse for where she was this time. Her blue eyes scanned the room as she looked around and realised that her parents were not there. Maybe they had gone out. With a heavy sigh, Marinette retreated up to her room. 

Tikki gently nibbled on a warm cookie as she sat on Marinette’s pillow and said, “Your phone is ringing again. It is Alya.” 

Marinette grunted in response. Tikki rolled her eyes as she said, “Marinette, you cannot ignore her because you were worried.” 

Marinette glanced up at Tikki before she caved and finally answered the phone, “Hello?” 

Marinette froze at Alya’s frantic tone, “Mari! Oh my god girl! I have been calling you since the attack! Your mum and dad went running out looking for you! Are you alright girl?” 

Tikki watched on helplessly as the phone slipped from Marinette’s fingers as she whispered, “What?” 

Alya continued to speak quickly but suddenly stopped as she said, “Mari, girl do you have the news on?” 

Marinette numbly picked up the phone as she responded, “No. Should I be?” 

Marinette reached out for Tikki helplessly as Alya whispered, “Mari, they are talking about your parents...” 

Marinette quickly rushed to the living room and turned on the tv, she could feel her heart sink as the news anchor said, “It would seem the only victims are two local bakers. The names have yet to be released, but they are now in intensive care. We-” 

Tikki gasped as Marinette turned off the tv.

Marinette quickly grabbed her jacket and rushed out the door with Tikki as she made her way to the hospital, she had a small amount of hope that this was not the case, that it was some other set of bakers, but as she got closer and closer to her destination she could feel it. She could feel how wrong she was, yet she refused to believe it. She refused to believe her parents had been the victims, she refused to believe the were in intensive care, she refused to believe anything. Most of all, she refused to believe the doctors. They had said there was nothing more they could do, they had said that her parents would not make it, and worst of all, they told her that her parents past away. She lost them both in one day, and worse yet, Marinette never got to say goodbye. Marinette blamed herself, Ladybug blamed herself. Tikki held her finger in comfort as she watched her Ladybug, her Marinette, lose everything she held closest to her heart.


	2. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir is concerned about Ladybug's guilt

Chat Noir smiled, today was great. His father had actually spoken to him, with a real conversation. He had asked about his day, his studies, and gave him the week off from work. He did not understand why, but maybe it had to do with the new discovery that Ladybug cannot heal everything with her healing light. Speaking of Ladybug, Chat Noir sighed, she had cancelled hr patrol all week, he couldn’t help but worry. He felt himself become more worried as he thought more about how she might be upset about how two people had died during the last attack, knowing her she probably feels guilty about it. 

With a sigh Chat Noir murmurs, “Maybe I should stop by and check on my princess. She was not in school today, and Alya refused to speak to anyone when she came in late.”  
His green eyes zeroed in on the bakery in the distance and began to leap across the rooftops. Within minutes he landed on her balcony, a genuine smile formed across his lips at the thought of Marinette’s surprise at seeing him coming to visit her. His fist slowly raised to knock on the trap door, anticipation filled his veins at being able to brighten someone's day, but as his fist made contact with the door, a quiet whimper met his ears. His green eyes widened behind the mask at the sound as he tried to process it and tried to identify what the sound was.

Chat Noir was so lost in thought that he barely registered the hatch opening. 

He was brought out of his thoughts as a soft voice asked, “Chat Noir? What are you doing here? Is there danger?” 

His ears twitched as they picked up the crack in her voice as she spoke. 

Green eyes met blue as he answered, “I came to check on my princess. My lady has left me for the week and I thought it would be nice to just hang out with a friend.” 

His hand gently took hold of her smaller one as he asked, “Princess, what is wrong? You...you look so upset. I know it probably is not my buisness but, I would like to call us friends.” 

His eyes watched as she gently bit her lips, she must have been conflicted about letting him in on her troubles. Suddenly, he felt the heavy push as her face crashed into his chest, caught of gaurd Chat lost balance causing the two to topple to the ground, but Marinette didn’t seem to care. 

His heart clenched as he slowly wrapped his arms around her and whispered, “Shh Princess, whatever happened, it will be ok.” 

Marinette clung to him tighter as she cried, “It never will! Chat, the people, the two who died, the two bakers, they were my parents! They are dead! The last thing I said to them was that I did not have time to spend with them that day! They are gone Chat! Ladybug did not fix them!” 

Chat’s body stiffened completely. Marinette just lost her parents, she lost them because he and Ladybug did not save them. His princess was alone now, she had her family taken from her, and from what he had known about her, they were her everything.

Adrian sighed, he had finally pulled himself away from Marinette after she fell asleep. He did not want to leave, but at the same time he wanted to run. His bad luck must have rubbed off on her. They had been getting close recently as both Chat Noir and Adrian. 

His eyes shut tight as he finally cried, “Why did she have to be hurt Plagg? She is so nice...Her parents cared about her...They were so nice...”


	3. A Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has been thinking about responsibility.

Tikki nuzzled into Marinette’s shoulder as she cried again. It hurt, Tikki wished nothing more than to help her poor charge. Tom and Sabine were her parents, and she had always loved to watch the family as they interacted. She was also sure that they had seen her once or twice, and it seemed they had figured out that Marinette was Ladybug, but to her astonishment they would punish her for not being in school rather than confront her about her identity. She had begun to spy on their conversations after that and couldn’t help the smile on her face as she remembered how sweet they were.

“Why did we have to punish her again? She is out there fighting to protect Paris, not getting into trouble.”

Tom deflated against his chair as he held his head in his large hands. 

Sabine sighed and gently placed her small hand on his knee as she said, “We want her to tell us Tom. Until she tells us that she is Ladybug, we must treat her as if we do not know, but we cannot pretend not to notice her vanishing, especially when the school is contacting us. We must let her know that as her parents we are concerned about her whereabouts, even if we really do know where she is. Otherwise she might think we do not care enough to notice her inconsistencies.”

Tom groaned as he whinned, “But it seems so unfair! We are punishing her for saving lives and fighting crime...” 

Tikki watched curiously as Sabine smiled and assured him, “Tom, she will tell us when she is ready. For all we know, she could be restricted from telling us. I think she would have told us by now if she had not been told otherwise. She is an awful liar. We just need to make it easier for her by acting like we are unaware of what she is doing, which means we have no idea where she is when we get calls from the school about her having missed her class.” 

Tikki suppressed a giggle as Tom whined, “But my baby girl is running into danger and I am punishing her for doing what is right.” 

Sabine laughed sweetly before taking his large hand in her own as she confirmed, “Yes. that is what we are doing, but it is for her protection. If this Papillion was to figure out that two random people know who Ladybug is, and then finds out we have a daughter who looks like her and who vanishes when Ladybug is around, then he could figure out who she is. He could use us to get to her, or he could go after her when she is not Ladybug. This is the best we can do to protect her without getting her into danger. We just need to pretend we do not know who Ladybug really is.” 

Tikki smiled sweetly down at her charge’s parents, of course they had figured her out, but the fact that they were deciding to try to keep her safe made her feel the full warmth of the home she had been chosen for.

“Tikki?” 

Tikki blinked her large blue eyes a few times before she was fully aware of her surroundings. She quickly flew in front of Marinette’s face as she apologized, “I am so sorry Mari, I was thinking and I guess I became lost in thought. What were you saying?” 

She watched worriedly as Marinette avoided looking at her. She had missed Marinette’s smile, her laugh, her mischief, her passion, and even her panicking about her future with Adrian, but Tikki understood. Since the passing of her parents Marinette had barely spoken to her, or to anyone for that matter. She still has yet to return to school. At least she whispers and cries to Chat Noir when he visits every few days. Tikki smiled lightly at her charge as she waited patiently for Marinette to speak, maybe she would finally talk to her again, maybe she was going to begin healing. Her hope vanished as panic set in. Her large blue eyes watched as Marinette brought out the familiare small jewelry box. 

There was a heavy silence before Marinette whispered, “I...This was all my fault Tikki, and I...I do not think I can do this anymore. I failed them...What if next time it someone else’s family that I can’t save?” 

Tikkis panic increased as she fully register the full weight of what the loss of her parents was doing to her charge. 

Marinette sighed at Tikki’s silence as she continued, “You should go to Chat Noir and tell him the he will have to protect Paris alone until you can find a new Ladybug. Once you return, I will take off the earrings and place them back in this box, and then I will drop them off to the Guardian...I just...I can’t do this anymore...I am so sorry Tikki...I don’t want to lose you or say goodbye, but...If I can’t protect Paris, you need someone who can.” 

Tikki could already feel the tears as she begged, “Mari please! No, we can work this out! You were chosen for a reason, so please do not give up, Ladybug can take a break and only show up when there is an akuma attack. If you send me away, I can’t help you!” 

Marinette continued to keep her eyes trained on the floor before whispering, “I promise to think on it Tikki, but please, go tell Chat Noir, just in case.” 

With a deep breath Tikki accepted her answer, it would be wrong of her to push Marinette, especially given the situation. 

Turning to the window Tikki nodded as she said, “That is all I can ask of you Marinette...I do not want to push you too hard, especially with what is going on...I will be back soon.”


	4. Ladyblog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladyblog update

“Hey folks, so I haven’t been updating the Ladyblog lately, and I see you guys have been asking what’s up, so this video is just to hit on all that.” 

Alya sigh as she stared into her phone camera. She tried to keep the smile plastered on her face, keep the energy she always had when recording, but she just couldn’t.

Alya gulped down the burning in her throat as she continued, “The names of the victims of the attack last week will not be revealed to the public, for the sake of their family. Ladybug and Chat Noir have saved our city once again, and as always I am very grateful, but-” 

The tears started to cascade down her cheeks as she griped her phone. This was all unfair, everything about this situation was wrong. Why was she recording all of this? Oh, right, because she needed someway to get all of this out of her, she did not want to end up an akuma again. 

Alya took in another calming breath as she continued, “but, the two victims of the attack were close to me. They were family friends, so if the names are released, I ask that you leave the family alone. The wound of the loss is still fresh and they will need time to process everything. Do not worry though guys! Once Ladybug shows up again I promise to be on the scene, but until then, my updates will be quiet. I am grieving and I do not plan on becoming an akumatized villain again anytime soon, so I will not be allowing myself to get too upset alone and all the other precautions I’ve put up on here. So stay Miraculous folks! Alya out!” 

Alya gently placed her phone back onto her desk and sighed again. All she wanted to do was wake up from this nightmare, but she knew that is was not something she could wake up from. Tom and Sabine were gone, they would never invite her over again, she would never share their hugs, all of the extra warmth the two oozed was gone now, and in their wake only coldness was left. 

She gently picked up her phone again as she murmured, “Why won’t you text me back?”

Honestly, she was worried. Marinette had yet to return to school, she had not replied to any calls or texts from her. Alya groaned, maybe Mari just needed more time, or maybe she needed more help. Alya’s hands gripped her hair as she let out a frustrated growl. There was nothing she could do to help if Marinette didn’t let her. Maybe she needed someone who was closer to her. Alya froze as an idea struck her. Before she could second guess what she was about to do, the message was sent.

“Marinette needs help. The people killed in the attack last week were her parents. I promised not to tell anyone, but she will not answer my calls or texts and when I went to check on her, her uncle sent me home. Please try to get through to her...”


	5. Forced Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has a visitor

_“Marinette needs help. The people killed in the attack last week were her parents. I promised not to tell anyone, but she will not answer my calls or texts and when I went to check on her, her uncle sent me home. Please try to get through to her...”_

Nino’s hand gripped his phone as he read over the the text message again. Marinette...That explained why she had yet to come to school since the attack, had it not been for Alya, the whole class would have assumed she had been one of the victims. 

Glancing at his phone Nino quickly sent Alya a text back, “I am on it. I will sneak in if I have to, no worries.” 

He placed his phone next to is computer before scrambling to fill his bag with the supplies he’d need to cheer up Marinette. His mind panicked as he began to imagine how destroyed Marinette must be, but his body froze when he reached his door. His eyes locked on a small picture frame at the edge of his desk, the only picture he actually kept in his room that was not on his computer, one of the first pictures he had taken with Marinette. A small smile crossed his lips as he lifted the picture, his eyes scanned over the two happy kids in the photo, she had made him a hat for his first birthday they had spent as friends, a red knitted hat. A small chuckle passed his lips as he remembered how sad he had been when the hat finally came apart after he wore it everywhere everyday, maybe that was why he always needed a red hat now. 

He gently placed the picture into his bag as he murmured, “Maybe memory lane will help her. Well, if all else fails she can beat my butt at some video games.” 

Nino’s nervousness grew as he gently knocked on Marinette’s door. 

What if her uncle sent him away? 

What would he do? 

Would he leave? 

Would he try to run by him? 

Would he demand to see Mari? 

Nino sighed in relief as Marinette answered the door. 

He watched as her eyes widened before her arm twitched to slam the door shut, but Nino caught it with his foot as he rushed out, “Mari, we do not need to talk about what happened. I just need to see you dude. I need to know that you are going to be alright, alright?” 

His eyes watched her carefully and a smile crossed his features as Marinette sighed, “Fine Nino, but I...I really do not want to talk about it...I am slowly working it out, I promise Nino.” 

Nino nodded as he gently pointed to his bag and smirked, “Well, I brought use some bonding and hang out stuff! I am staying the night and we are watching movies, playing video games, and eating junk until you feel at least a bit better!” 

His smile brightened as he watched a small smile lift the edges of Marinette’s lips and before she could say anything he gently pushed her inside chuckling, “Do not bother dude, I have made up my mind. I packed everything, and bro, it's already late so I am not walking back home. Plus, if you want to go to school tomorrow we can walk together, Alya misses you, everyone does really, and if you aren’t ready then we can continue our hang out day. It give me a way to miss class dude.” 

To his relief, Marinette began to laugh at him. All of the tension is his body released as the sound surrounded him. He had succeeded in making her smile, making her laugh and brighten her look already. His excitement increased as they went up to her room to begin playing video games. After an hour of playing the game she had begun to joke around with him and started to slowly become the old Marinette again. By the time midnight came around, he smiled lightly as she cuddled against him as they began another kids movie. The two had been watching movies for four hours now, and his eyelids were beginning to feel heavy as well. Nino gently reached over Marinette and pulled the large blanket over the two of them before gently shifting her so he could get comfortable. He smiled softly as he used one hand to loosely play with her hair and used his other hand to send a quick message from his phone. 

Nino silently snapped a picture of the two of them and sent it to Alya along with the message, “Hey Alya, I’ve got her. She is ok, just trying to close herself up, but I think I’ve got through to her. Probably sleeping in tomorrow though, she looks like she hasn’t been sleeping much. I might be able to get her back into school, but I’m not rushing it. Night Alya. I promise to keep you updated.” 

After double checking the delivering of the messag, Nino nuzzled into Marinette’s neck and quickly followed her into sleep he had yet to realise he had been losing due to his constant state of worry for Marinette. 


	6. Regularity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette tries to get everything back to normal.

Lila smiled brightly as she walked into the classroom and saw Marinette sitting in her normal seat. It had been lonely for the past two weeks, after her Volpina incident, Marinette was the only person who had believed her that it was Ladybug’s fault. Even though she could see Marinette’s crush on Adrian, she had grown fond of Marinette because she made Lila feel like she was enough, so until the time came where they would be direct adversaries for Adrian’s heart, she had decided they could be great friends. If not for Alya, she would have sat next to Marinette, but she had settled with the seat behind her, Ivan was quiet enough company. Her bright smile fell as she noticed Marinette was not smiling. 

She hesitantly walked by Marinette as she said, “Welcome back Marinette. It has been heavy without you. This class needs it’s president. Chloe was trying to impeach you, but no need to worry, I shot her idea into the ground!” 

She smiled as happily as she could hoping that Marinette would cheer up, but to her disappointment Marinette looked up and gave her a small forced smile as she responded, “Thank you Lila, but I might give up my position. Maybe you and Alya could take over.”

Lila’s jaw dropped at the small sound of Marinette’s voice, but before she could say anything Nino ran into the room grumbling, “You were supposed to wake me up Mari! Not let me sleep in! Your alarm goes off way too late for a person to walk to school!” 

Lila raised a curious brow as Nino gasped to catch his breath. As she took her seat behind Marinette, she continued to watch Nino. 

Why had he been sleeping at Marinette’s house? 

Had he been with her for these past two weeks? 

Why had she not attempted to contact her? 

As the day dragged on, Lila became more and more confused as she watched Nino constantly turn back to mouth something to Marinette, and she’d nod, then he would return his attention to class. Her confusion increased as she watched Alya constantly holding her hand rather than paying attention to the teacher. Her mind began to think, she quickly turned her attention to Adrian and noticed a look on his face that mirrored guilt, and it looked like he was trying not to look back at Marinette. Her eyes widened as things began to click in her head. 

Did Marinette finally tell Adrian her feelings and get her heart broken?! 

A sudden anger began to rise in her chest, did he break her heart? 

Lila froze, shouldn’t she be happy if he did not return Marinette’s feelings? 

Wouldn’t that mean she had a chance with Adrian still? 

Would she have been happy for Marinette if Adrian had liked her rather than herself? 

Why was she so angry at the possibility of Adrian breaking Marinette’s heart? 

Was she that protective of her friend? 

Lila groaned internally as she glared at Adrian. 

How could she cheer Marinette up? 

Maybe she could try to help her move on from him, but if Marinette knew what she was doing she would definitely protest.

Her gaze began to slowly scan the room as she tried to pick a new person for Marinette. Lila smirked as she peeked behind her at Nathanael, he could work. Alya had told her that he had a crush on Marinette, and he was cute and nice enough for her to approve. She smirked as she watched him shift to peek at Marinette around Ivan. Maybe he just needed a bit of a push. Her gaze slowly returned to the front of the class but stopped as another set of eyes caught her attention. To her surprise, she discovered Nino peeking over his shoulder to stare at Marinette. 

Did Nino like her? 

Lila sighed as she leaned her chin against her palm. Maybe she should just wait for Marinette to tell her what is going on. 

Her thoughts were however interrupted as Chloe marched into the classroom loudly speaking to Sebrina, "Oh look, Marinette decided to grace us with her attendance." 

With a flip of her blond ponytail, her gaze fixated on Marinette as she asked, "What, mummy and daddy tired of having you hide out in your room? Or did you just get so tired of laying around and being useless even in a peasant home?"

Lila’s eyes widened as she saw Marinette visibly flinch, she was normally not bothered by Chloe’s words. 

She quickly stood from her seat to defend her friends, but was beaten to it as Nino surprised them all by growling, “Chloe, leave Mari alone! Can you just be silent for one day?! Dude, I will not hold Alya back if she decides to slug you today.” 

Lila slowly sat back down and continued to watch the exchange, if things got out of hand again she’d step in, but Marinette didn’t seem bothered by Nino standing up for her. She waited to see if Marinette would stand up for herself like she usually does, but to Lila’s disappointment Marinette remained silent. 

Chloe barked out a laugh as she said, “Oh, Marinette, I heard that shack you call a bakery is closed. I wonder if your parents would like to be garbage collectors instead, I mean with you around I’m sure you could teach them the ropes.” 

Lila clenched her fists tightly as she tried to let Marinette stand up for herself, but when she didn’t make a move Lila calmly asked, “Is Ladybug ignoring you or something Chloe? You seem extra grumpy today. Or did you finally realise you’re just another fan and nothing more?” 

Chloe’s attention instantly tuned to Lila as she growled out, “What did you say?” 

Lila chuckled as she flip a few hair strands out of her face before casually stating, “Oh, I think I struck a nerve. Is it that you are just a fan? Or that Ladybug clearly isn’t as great as everyone thinks? I mean she failed Paris two weeks ago and no one seems to care.” 

Chloe and Lila glared at one another as they continued to argue about Ladybug, oblivious to the people around them, yet as the sound of the classroom door slamming hit them the two quickly regained their presence. 

Lila instantly turned to Ivan about to ask who slammed the door, but the answer found her as two of their classmates rushed out of the room shouting, “Marinette!”


	7. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Concerned Classmates

Kim winced when Marinette walked into the room, she looked so broken, like she was ready to cry at any moment. He slowly stood up, ready to check on her but sat back down as Nino ran in and complained about being late. He returned his attention to Max who was talking about the latest video game he had conquered. After a while Kim’s ears picked up Chloe’s voice, his hearing began to hone in on her words and he stiffened as he realised she was teasing Marinette again. As he waited for Marinette to reply he peeked over to Alix, and to his surprise he watched her face pale as a worried expression painted itself on her face. Curious, Kim turned to see Marinette’s eyes brimming with tears, her fists were clenched tight enough for her knuckles to be turning white, yet she did not argue back, she made no move to defend herself. He panicked at the sight of one of his childhood friends looking so defenceless, his eyes found Alya’s as she opened her mouth to defend Marinette, but again to his surprise Nino spoke up for her, then Lila when Chloe continued. Lila gained Chloe’s attention, finally giving Marinette a break, and to Kim it looked much needed. Maybe he should ask her about whatever is going on after class... Kim rolled his eyes as Lila and Chloe began to fight again about Ladybug. At first it was funny, mostly because he, Alix and Max could bet on how long it would take them to go at it, but now it was so normal it was annoying. 

Kim’s full attention turned back to Marinette as he whispered, “She looks like she’s getting more upset...Do you think we should do something Max?” 

Max shrugged as he said, “Maybe Marinette does not want us to get involved Kim, she has been very independent this year. You have yet to have to make the older guys leave her alone this year, especially after she slapped the head of the basketball team for him teasing Alya.” 

Kim sighed as he grumbled, “Don’t remind me, Max. I should have been there to help her. She’s my spiritual little sister.” 

Max chuckled as he said, “Spiritual little sister? Kim? Are you serious?” 

Alix smirked as she turned to Max and said, “Yeah! It is totally adorkable! Since 1st grade when he met her he decided she was his little sister. Poor girl can’t get away from this prankster either. Kim is a good papa bear when Mari’s giant dad isn’t around to protect her.” 

Max rolled his eyes as he watched Kim’s chest swell with pride as if he only heard the compliments from the statement.   
Kim smirked as he said, “I am an awesome spiritual brother!” 

His smirk vanished from his face as Marinette suddenly ran out of the room. Without hesitation he quickly jumped up and rushed to the door only to see someone else do the same. 

With a quick shake of his head, Kim opened the door and rushed out as he shouted, “Marinette!” 

He had hoped she would stop when he called out to her, but to his frustration, she seemed to have spread up. “Go full speed Kim, otherwise she might be able to vanish into the girl’s room. She is very upset, I saw the tears when she got up.” 

Kim nodded at Nathanael as he sped up in his chase of Marinette.


End file.
